


Don't lose me again

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman Beyond
Genre: Bikinis, F/F, Foam Party, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 01:07:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7914469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana gets a little lost at a foam party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't lose me again

  
**Challenge** : [Drabbletag 5](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/852173.html) \- damsel in distress  
**Challenge** : [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_0673] Schaumparty / Schaumschlacht  
**Challenge** : [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- 066. Touch

 

Dana hadn’t been sure about this idea at all, but Max barely ever asked for anything, so she just had to oblige. And now that she did she couldn’t think of anything better.

They had been out very often, going dancing, drinking, having a good time … and basically this was not different except for the foam everywhere!

Dana had the time of her life pushing people around, throwing foam at them, being wet and soapy and slick, getting touched by so many people.

She laughed loudly and pushed her wet hair out of her face, looking for the orange bikini Max wore. The smile vanished when she couldn’t find her friend.

“Max?” she called but the music was way too loud. “Hey, where are you?”

Suddenly the people were too close, blocking her view, everyone pushing, shoving …

Dana bit her lip and was looking for a way out, panicking slightly, when out of nowhere a hand grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

“There you are! Why are you stumbling around like that?”

“Oh Max,” Dana called out, hugging the other girl full of relieve. “I thought I lost you!”

“You’re such a damsel in distress,” Max teased but tightened the grip around Dana.

The girl felt all the stress fall off from her right away when their bodies pressed against each other, oh so slick.

“Don’t lose me again,” Dana said and casually rubbed her boobs against Max’s, earning a smug grin from her friend.

“I won’t.”

 


End file.
